gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Flash (RAH)
Flash is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. If you were to talk to Flash, you could describe him as a scientist. He is very methodical in his work and wouldn't let failures get in his way of acquiring solutions. When he sets out to work, he often uses logic to come to a conclusion. He has an unshakable belief in the order of the universe and everyone and everything has a role. Flash specializes in many aspects of electronic technology and capable of field repair. He also has an impressive knowledge in computer technology, advanced circuitry, analog and digital electronics. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Flash participated in the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart. He was partnered with Breaker in disabling Cobra's radar system. Immediately, they find one of the system's power cables encased in quarter-inch steel pipe. Immediately, Flash shows off his skills in precision as he burned off the steel casing without affecting the cable within it. When Cobra unleashed a battle robot in the Pit, Flash was trapped along with Snake-Eyes and Stalker in the arms room. Flash still manages to use his laser to burn through the door before the air in the room runs out. A highly classified mission in Afghanistan included Flash where he ran the weapons systems of the RTV carrying a downed spy plane. Cobra stole the plane from them and Flash was with Stalker's unit that infiltrated the stronghold where he faced off with a den of King Cobras. After returning to the United States, Flash "volunteered" along with Breaker to protect a space shuttle from Cobra. As they move, a missile was launched to destroy the satellite NASA was to deploy but a daring maneuver by Flash saved the day. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Flash first appears in Battle Action Force as a British ex-Green Jacket who is recruited along Recondo and Ripcord in Action Force (G.I. Joe's British name) under the command of Duke. After Zartan begins killing corporals, the other soldiers of the camp blame the three men (Flash, Recondo and Ripcord) of bringing bad luck to the camp, so they quit. However, when they discover that Cobra is planning to attack the camp, they return and warn everybody. Unlike Recondo and Ripcord, Flash hasn't any problem wearing a helmet. Animated continuity - Sunbow Voice Actor: Rob Paulsen (ARAH), Frank Welker (Operation Mind Menace) Flash was brought in among the team that went to collect the red crystal element that powers the M.A.S.S. Device. S.N.A.K.E. robots ambushed the team and Flash could not even penetrate their impervious armor. A sacrifice made by Snake-Eyes allowed him to escape the trap set by Cobra. Flash later teamed with Airborne on a mission to rescue several civilians with psionic powers that Cobra had captured and brainwashed, including Airborne's younger brother. Toys Trivia * Flash is the name of a DC Comics superhero. Hasbro lost the rights to use that name on toys due to Mattel owning the rights for the release of the Justice League line. * Flash was dropped from the Stars and Stripes Forever box set because his unique molds (the padded chest and arms) were lost. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1982/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Comic Packs Category:Convention exclusives Category:Generation 3 characters